1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to athletic socks, and, in particular, to athletic toe socks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Toe socks have been around since at least the 1960s. A toe sock is worn like a regular sock, except the sock includes multiple toe sections to accommodate the wearer's toes, similar to the way the finger sections of a glove accommodate a wearer's fingers. Toe socks of the past were made more for novelty purposes than for true athletic use. Problems with prior toe socks include that the sock material was made of an uncomfortable acrylic material or the sock material was made of materials such as cotton/poly blends and poly blends that absorb moisture, making them inadequate for athletic use. Additional problems include that the stitching between toe sections was bulky and uncomfortable, the socks had a generic shape, the socks were baggy, and the socks were not anatomically shaped or form fitting. The poor fit of these socks caused the socks to move around on the wearer's foot during use, increasing the probability of blisters or other foot irritation caused by rubbing.